Bride to be
by PixieRae
Summary: Arthur is given the option of choosing a wife. But just who will he choose and what effect will it have on the kingdom and the people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Arthur and Morgana are not siblings in this fanfic (:

Pairings: Mergana, Armor

* * *

"Arthur." Uther's clear voice rang throughout the room teeming with authority. Arthur came out from behind the pillar he was leaning against to face his father. His manservant Merlin stood behind him dutifully. Morgana sat next to Uther passing a secret smile on to Merlin. He flushed red briefly then looked away he caught Gaius's disapproving gaze and shrugged. Arthur didn't notice any of this as all his attention was on his father, the king. "It is time that you were married."  
Arthur stood in stunned silence. The silence was broken by Merlin chuckling to himself. Arthur turned to face him "What is so funny _Merlin_?" he inquired frowning.  
"You can't even look after yourself how will you look after a wife?" Merlin smiled to himself.  
"That is why I have you Merlin. You would look after her as well as me." Arthur grinned as Merlin opened his mouth in protest.  
Uther clapped his son on the back. "It's settled then. I will prepare the arrangements for a wedding." He sat back down in his throne and flicked through some papers.  
"Wait a minute father, who am I marrying?"  
"I will pick a neighbouring kingdoms princess and inform you when It is sorted." Uther waved his hand about casually.  
"I will get married if it is your wish father. But I would like to request that I choose the woman I am to marry."  
Uther sighed heavily. "I suppose that is fair enough. It has never worked out before when I have tried marrying you to a Princess you do not know. Try and choose within a week. But choose someone within your station Arthur that is _my_ request.  
Arthur bowed his head to the king "as you wish father."

* * *

Everyone cleared out of the throne room abuzz with the news that Prince Arthur was going to choose his future queen within a week. Ladies of the court filed out gossiping whilst a lot of the men were adamant to capture the heart of the ladies they were interested in before Arthur chose one of them. Arthur bumped into a servant on the way out knocking the cloths she was carrying all over the floor.  
He apologised to the young maid before hastily making his way to his room. Merlin stopped to help her pick the material up. "Sorry Gwen, Arthur is in a hurry today" He gave her an apologetic smile. "That's fine, it was my fault anyway. I stacked them too high."  
"Would you like some help?" He offered  
"No it is fine I am nearly there anyway" she stood up as he passed her back the stuff she was carrying. "What was all the commotion in the throne room?"  
"Arthur is getting married."  
"That is wonderful! Who is the woman he is marrying?"  
"Well he hasn't decided yet. He has to choose before the week is up."  
"I suppose that is better than marrying a complete stranger."  
"Definitely, I better go find him before I get in trouble." Merlin swerved round her waving his hand in farewell. "Good luck Merlin" Gwen laughed before rounding the corner.  
Merlin thought he would need luck as the woman Arthur marries he would have to serve as well and if she was as obnoxious and proud as him then he would be in for a treat.  
A hand came out from one of the dark corridors and snatched him into the darkness. His eyes turned gold in the middle of an incantation but he stopped when he could see in the dim light that it was Morgana.  
"What do you think you are doing out so late Merlin?" she asked teasingly.

He checked the corridor looking in both directions before softly brushing his lips against hers.  
"I missed you." He whispered.  
"We were in the same room just a minute ago." She laughed.  
"I know." It had been two months since they had started their romance. When Morgana found out about his magic he had begun helping her with her magic.  
Their love had grown from the times that they spent together teaching each other new spells from Merlin's spell book. Merlin knew that he could not be with her publicly as he would be executed if there love were revealed. He just had to be content with the time they shared alone secretly.  
"I don't want to hide our relationship anymore Merlin."  
"What do you mean? We have no choice."  
"There is always a choice. I want to run away."  
"That would never work. Uther would try and find you."  
"Not if we faked our deaths."  
"With magic."  
"yes." She nodded.  
"You would really want to do that? Leave everything you know behind." Merlin thought for a second "I can't leave Arthur."  
"I know, which is why only my death will be faked you would buy a house near the castle and you could still get to Arthur but we could be together." She paused after hearing footsteps echoing down the corridor "meet me in my room this afternoon and we can discuss it further." She whispered before hugging him briefly and disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

She was expecting the silent knock on her door but she did not expect the visitor to be Arthur.  
"Arthur. What are you doing here so late?" she asked trying to hide the annoyance in her voice as she closed the door behind him.  
"I couldn't sleep. I have been trying to make a big decision." He replied rubbing his eyes wearily.  
"So you have chosen her then." Morgana grinned at him.  
"Kind of." He paced the room biting his nails.  
"Who is she then? Is she someone I know?"  
Arthur met her gaze and hesitated before hastily getting on one knee before her.  
"Arthur, what are you doing?" She backed up against the wall "If it is what I think it is then I am not staying." She reached for the handle of the door. He swiftly grabbed her hand before it reached the handle. "Morgana, you are the one I want. No one else knows me better than myself." He kissed her hand "Will you marry me?"  
She looked around the room for an escape. Through the crack of the door she saw someone standing there. The man she was supposed to meet. The one she had made plans to run away with. The man she loved. Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2  Deception

Merlin cursed under his breath and ran. Ran back to the quarters he and Gaius shared and sat down heavily on his bed with his head in his hands. Luckily Gaius was away tending to the king so he would not see Merlin in this state. What was he thinking? how could a lady like Morgana ever want him over a prince? She would have a much better life if she just married Arthur. His heart would be broken but his loyalties not divided. How could he betray Arthur after all he has done for him, taking him in and giving him a job and giving him friendship? All to repay him by keeping the woman Arthur loved all to himself.  
Tears stained Merlin's cheeks as he contemplated losing Morgana and betraying Arthur until he drifted into a deep sleep. He awoke when a soft knock on the door and a gentle hand brushed against his face; he grabbed the hand in his own and saw bright green eyes staring at him from out of the dark.  
"I'm sorry for waking you Merlin… I just wanted you to know, what you saw back there…" Morgana began her gaze inadvertently turning to the floor.  
"it's fine Morgana, you were right to accept him." Merlin responded removing his hands from hers.  
"What? No! I didn't give him an answer." She protested leaning closer towards him.  
Merlin's heart skipped a beat at the news.  
"I've found a spell in a restricted part of the library that might be useful for us." She pulled out a small leather bound book and flicked through the first few pages.  
"A restricted part of the library?" Merlin looked puzzled "I never knew there was one how did you find it?"  
"I found it accidently as a child when I pulled one of the books on a shelf. The wall spun round and I found myself in a small room. It didn't occur to me these books were full of magic I just wanted to get back out as quickly as I could, but when I went back there not too long ago I felt the power within them, which is when I was drawn to this. A book of illusions." She explained with a shrug.  
Merlin closed the book that now lay on the bed between them.  
"No we can't do this. You should marry Arthur, for the sake of Camelot; the people know you and they trust you. Once you are Queen, Magic can be brought back to the realm."  
Morgana sighed in defeat.  
"Merlin I love Arthur dearly, I have known him since I was little. But to be married to a king, I would be put on so high a pedal stall than I already am with everyone bowing and scraping. I just want a normal life with someone I chose to love. Everyone deserves a chance at love Merlin. You and I deserve a chance. We would never get one within these castle walls. But if you truly don't want me, then I will do my duty."  
Morgana said turning away from him her voice breaking. Merlin paused for a moment before placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I do want you, I'm just trying not to think of what I want."  
Morgana swept back a lock of her jet black hair and then moved closer to Merlin wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Life is too short to not take what you want. Damn anyone that tries to take away your free will. You're not a lowly servant Merlin, even if you didn't have magic you're a rare person to find. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I know I am and Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he'd be lost without you."  
He slid his arms around her waist "Then I will try the spell, for us."

* * *

Morgana sent word to the prince the next day that she would be waiting for him in the forest. Arthur rushed down from the castle with two armoured guards for protection in tow. When the prince searched the forest however he could not find her. He called out her name but there was no reply.  
Merlin bit his lip as he watched the prince frantically searching through the foliage of the forest; Merlin had to wait for the right time to cast the spell. Soon Arthur would find her and soon he would lose her.  
Just as the prince was about to head back towards the castle to see if she was there. Morgana entered the clearing giving Arthur a broad smile which he returned as he strode over to where she was standing.  
Suddenly Morgana clutched at her chest, a barbed tipped arrow wedged in deeply, piercing her through her beating heart. Arthur ran and caught her as she collapsed.  
"Morgana! No!" He cried wrapping his arms around her holding her close.  
The guards stepped in front of the prince scanning the area for an archer that wasn't there.  
Merlin's eyes stopped glowing amber and he looked on from behind a cluster of trees, the spell he had cast on the arrow which he flung at her with magic would make Morgana appear to be dead when in reality she was not.  
Merlin breathed out heavily as the prince clutched helplessly onto Morgana as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

Morganas eyes shot open, she began coughing and gasped for air, Arthur stared in disbelief and so did Merlin. This shouldn't be happening, the spell had backfired. Morgana looked down with dread as the arrow protruding from her chest dissolved into thin air.


End file.
